Took You Long Enough
by Rose1512
Summary: Set during the night of The Yule Ball in Ron and Hermione's fourth year of Hogwarts. Ron was a bloody idiot not to ask Hermione to the Ball but does he feel more of an idiot when he finds out who did ask Hermione to the Ball?


**Took You Long Enough**

Ron's Point of View:

"Murder me Harry" I said with contempt. With a look of mockery written all over his face Harry smirked. Harry Potter, my best friend, in brand new black dress robes smirked at me. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I really did look like a bloody idiot, bonnet and all. What was mum thinking? "I look like Great Aunt Tessie" I scrunched up my face in disgust "I even smell like Great Aunt Tessie." I could just tell this was going to be a terrible night.

Walking down the long winding staircase to the ball room I turn to my left to face Harry. "Poor girl" I said looking around the crowded room. Where were those bushy brown curls?

"Who?" Harry questioned, clearly not caring about the answer as his eyes were anywhere but on mine.

"Hermione of course. I bet she is up in her room crying her eyes out."

"Huh?" Harry questioned again, he may be the chosen one but he surely isn't the brightest wizard of his age. That's Hermione's job.

"Nobody asked her..." My eyes still roamed the ball room "I would have asked her myself if she wasn't so bloody proud." My ears turned a shade of crimson at the thought. Would I have really asked her? Why am I so worried about where is? She could just be taking to Ginny or even Professor McGonagall about the upcoming Transfiguration essay, even if the due date is set 2 months from now. I took in a deep breath; it is because I am being a good friend. Yeah, that's it. I keep telling myself that's the reason. At least... I hope that's the reason.

Hermione's Point Of View:

I looked at my reflection once last time and I saw a girl who I don't recognise, a girl who is dressed up...for a boy. Not just any boy. Viktor Krum, the number 1 Quittich champion. This better be worth it, I tell myself. He better be worth it.

I walk slowly out of my dormitory, making sure nobody can see me but it's too late my pink heels have given me away and Ginny has seen me. But has she recognised me?

After what I would describe as the biggest double take, I think she finally realises who I am. The smile that spreads to her eyes in recognition is priceless.

"Hermione...?" She asks, her orange locks fall into her eyes but she brushes them away.

"I didn't think you recognised me," I said sheepishly averting my eyes to the floor.

"I didn't but your eyes gave you away." I smiled back at her and took her arm as we made our way down to the ballroom.

When we reached the ballroom I felt like I was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. I can't do this. Viktor Krum is waiting for me? Viktor bloody Krum! "I can't do this Ginny!" I squeaked, flattening my dress once more.

"What do you mean?! Of course you can Hermione!" She smiled brightly. "Oh there's Neville, see you later!"

And just like she came, she left again, all too suddenly.

What am I going to do? Should I go in? What if I see Ron...? Oh what does it matter! Ron is one of my best friends, of course I am going to see him. Suck it up Hermione, I tell myself. Time to show them you're not just the brightest witch of your age.

Ron's Point Of View:

Professor McGonagall flapped into my vision. Her arms were going in all directions; it was rather unnatural actually. "Potter!" She squawked, taking Harry by the arm and Parvati by the other. In an instant the three disappeared into the ball room followed by Cedric, Fleur, Viktor and a girl in a pink dress that I had never seen before.

Where is Hermione? I sighed and walked into the ballroom.

I looked around trying to find a familiar face "Seamus!" But he seemed not to have heard me, his eyes were transfixed on something else. Someone else.

Padma, my date, who I had almost completely forgotten about squeaked unexpectedly "oh my God! Is that Hermione?"

I tuned in the direction she was pointing at where a young girl was standing in a beautiful pink ball gown, her brown curls were tied in an elegant knot on the left side of her face. Never had I seen anyone more beautiful in my life. The girl smiled, laughed and danced. She looked so happy, and so beautiful.

Seamus turned in my direction and snorted. "Ron? Hello?"

But I couldn't hear him I was too focused on the woman standing before me, this was not the Hermione I knew I had never seen Hermione like this, all dressed up and so unlike herself.

"Hmm?" I questioned dreamily.

"Just wondering what your staring at" he smirked "or who...?"

Hermione turned and saw me, she looked somewhat confused as her eyebrows were raised. I turned away before her eyes could ask any more questions. What is wrong with me? Why am I staring? The dance had finished and Harry emerged with Parvati on his arm and when he reached the rest of us he followed my stare "is that...?" he trailed off looking rather bewildered.

"Yeah" Seamus replied "she looks so..."

I cut him off, "come on Harry let's go."

Hermione's Point Of View:

Viktor looked at me in a way I had never been looked at before, it made my stomach do backflips and my cheeks turn a shade of crimson. After a few moments I could feel my cheeks staring to flush and so I asked "do you want to go get drinks?"

He nodded and we walked toward the drinks table, as we walked past I could see my two best friends sitting with Parvati and Padma who looked extremely bored. I assumed that the boys were not having a good time and neither were the Patil's.

"Hi" I said walking towards the boys. "Viktor's gone to get drinks, would you care to join us?"

Ron looked disgruntled. "No we would not care to join you and _Viktor_ " he spat with a strong emphasis on his name. What was with Ron's tone...?

"What's got your wand in a knot?" I asked trying to be patient.

"He is using you Hermione" Ron replied looking smug at the affect he had on me.

"How dare you!" I retorted. "Anyway, I can take care of myself."

"Hardly..."

I gasped, Ron's words hurt. He was my friend so why was he speaking to me like this?

I turned away from the two, hurt written all over my features. "He is using you," that sentence replayed over and over in my head.

"Ruddy pumpkin head isn't he?" I heard Ron spit as I walked over to join Viktor.

After Ron's comments time passed rather slowly, and I couldn't figure out why. My mind replayed the conversation like it was a movie that I had seen over 100 times because I almost knew the dialogue off by heart.

"Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor questioned, breaking me from my trance.

"Sorry" I replied averting my eyes. I took his hand and we danced once more.

Ron's Point Of View:

Not one of my finest moments, I didn't need to yell at her like that, I really didn't. But she needed to know, Viktor was using her... and she could do so much better than him. I needed to tell her that.

I looked over at Hermione, her expression had changed. She didn't look as happy as she did before and I would bet that was because of what I had said...bloody hell. Why do I have to be such a bloody idiot!

She came back into view "lost Vicky have you?" I snapped instantly. I really hated the thought that she was with him.

"Don't call him that!" She retorted angrily.

Harry seemed to not want to hear another row so he slid off of his chair and vanished to the drinks table.

"Ok Ron what is up with you?" She asked through her exhaling breath.

"If you don't know then I am not going to tell you." Nice one your inner 3-year-old is surfacing.

Hermione looked shocked "what?"

"He is using you...to get closer to Harry - to get inside information on him..."

She looked as though I had slapped her. "For your information he hasn't asked me one single question about Harry..." She looked like she was about to cry "why are you saying all of this Ron?"

My mind snapped and the words that came out of my mouth next I hadn't expected "because he doesn't deserve you..." There I had said it. All of these insults and hurtful comments were just a cover up for what I truly felt.

Her mouth hung open "what?" She said softly.

"Because he doesn't deserve you" I repeated more clearly this time. "You deserve someone so much better than that pumpkin head" I blushed and so did she.

"Ron..."

"Sorry about what I said... I was just..."

She smiled and planted a quick kiss on my right cheek. My ears turned as red as anything and I smiled goofily.

"Jealous?" Harry returned with a smug look on his face, "took you long enough." Hermione blushed and then sat down next to me, her eyes never leaving mine.


End file.
